Through Another's Eyes
by Fly-Gold
Summary: "Голодные Игры" глазами Пита. Перевод. Автор - -Lost In The Stars-
1. Жатва

_**Through **__**another's Eyes. The Reaping.**_

Я проснулся, услышав голос отца, по всей видимости, разговаривающего с покупателем.  
>На меня нахлынуло раздражение.<p>

Сегодня была Жатва, что означало, что мы должны быть закрыты. Во всяком случае, до обеда. Мы вставали очень рано, чтобы приготовить небольшое количество хлеба, который могли продать после церемонии. Более богатые семьи празднуют окончание церемонии с изысканными блюдами.

Я сдержал зевок и тут же застонал от разочарования, потирая глаза и пытаясь проснуться.

- Дурацкая Жатва, - тихо пробормотал я. Это основная причина, почему я плохо спал всю эту неделю.

Я боялся, что меня выберут, потому что меня преследовал один и тот же кошмар: парень с оливковой кожей, голубоглазый стоит на арене, который не может даже и слова вымолвить. Это мой самый потаенный страх.

Встряхнув головой, пробежался пальцами по спутанным волосам, думая о своих шансах.

Это не случиться. Этого не может случиться.

До меня донесся громкий храп. Я уставился на другую часть комнаты, в которой спал мой старший брат, свесивший руки с кровати и спрятав голову от света.

Подняв подушку, я взбил ее, придав нужную форму.

- Пекарь, поднимайся, - громко позвал я. - Папа уже спустился.

Он схватил подушку, которую я кинул ему и положил на голову.  
>- Нет.<p>

Я громко засмеялся, поскольку он никогда не был ранней пташкой.  
>- Прекрасно, спи дальше. Я просто позову мать.<p>

Громко застонав, он показал мне не очень приличный знак.  
>- Вали, Пит.<p>

Я хорошо слышал голос отца. Моя любознательность снова дала о себе знать, я спрыгнул с постели и надел кожаные туфли. В них упирались пальцы ног – братья носили их еще до меня. Я помнил, как я попросил мать купить новую пару, но та ударила меня, оставив синяк на щеке.

Надев штаны и рубашку, я посмотрел на себя в маленьком зеркале, весящее напротив двери. Мои волосы как всегда взлохмачены, как бы я ни пытался пригладить. Закончив с этим, поспешил к отцу.

Наш дом, в котором также находиться магазин, слишком маленький, по сравнению с другими лавками. Холл ведет в две комнаты: одну для отца и матери, вторую – для меня и братьев.

Мой младший брат, Педер, больше не живет с нами, поскольку он женился на Мири около года назад и сейчас стажируется у ее отца.

Они обнаружили несколько месяцев назад, что она беременна, и он счастлив - хотя это преуменьшение. Я не знаю, почему все так хотят родить и воспитать ребенка в нашем мире.

Сказать, что моя мать была просто рада, было бы преуменьшением, потому что она в диком восторге. Педер был ее любимчиком, она никогда не перестанет об этом упоминать.

Спускаясь по узкой лестнице, ведущей в магазин, различаю силуэт отца, рядом с которым стоит покупатель. Они обсуждали животрепещущую тему: Жатва.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, я, наконец, услышал их голоса.

- В последний раз трибуты были ужасными, - быстро проговорил отец. - Я знаю отца мальчика - он часто приходил к нам. Теперь я его очень редко вижу.

- Да, знаю. Им было около двенадцати или тринадцати. Оба из них едва ли продержались более десяти минут... - и затем я прекратил слушать, потому что понял, с кем разговаривал отец.

Гейл Хоторн.

Этот Гейл Хоторн.

Он стоит возле прилавка, его глаза отражают испытываемые им эмоции, когда тот обсуждает Игры. У него был один недостаток: он не мог скрыть свою ненависть к Капитолию.

Особенно в такое время. Во время Жатвы всегда существовала опасность, поскольку дистрикты находились под наблюдением камер. Одно неверное движение или не понимание действий могло привести к тому, что тебя схватят и отвезут на допрос в Капитолий к президенту.

Вот почему я так удивлен, что он пытается спрятать свой гнев. Особенно если учесть зависимость его семьи от него. Но я не имел ничего против него. Он, правда, хороший парень. Никогда не слышал жалоб о его возможностях. Гейл всегда беспокоиться о своих братьев и сестрах, как если бы был их отцом, коим он и является.

Я наблюдал за его попытками добиться ее любви, несмотря на их бессмысленность. Он был на полпути, тогда как я – в самом начале.

Голос отца прервал мои размышления.  
>- Удачи. Пожелай тоже самое и Китнисс. Ты же пойдешь сейчас к ней, не так ли?<p>

Он кивнул.  
>- Еще раз спасибо. - Он держал в своей руке хлеб. Эта буханка была очень дорогая.<p>

Мой отец улыбнулся.  
>- Нам всем нужно быть более великодушными в этот день. В следующий раз приводи сюда свою подружку.<p>

Мои руки сжались в кулак, стоило мне услышать комментарий отца, а пальцы врезались в кожу, причиняя боль. Я заметил, что Гейл не поправил отца.

- Обязательно, - услышал я его через неожиданно возникший гнев, - но я лучше пойду.  
>Он заметил, что я нахожусь здесь и кивнул, прежде чем исчезнуть в утреннем солнце.<p>

Мой отец закрыл за ним дверь, повернулся, и я заметил хмурое выражение лица. Очевидно, его мысли крутились вокруг предстоящей Жатвы. Он заметил меня и выдавил улыбку.

- Не увидел тебя, сын. Хочешь позавтракать? - сказал он и протянул белку. В груди белки была дыра. Плохой выстрел. Та буханка ничего не стоит.

- Нет, я не очень голоден, - сказал я, пытаясь проигнорировать его слова, что я буду есть белку, тогда как ее пристрели парень с длинными черными волосами и черными глазами.

Я нахмурился, осознав, о чем начинаю думать, и поскорее сел за стол. В этой маленькой комнатке, называемой кухня, находились только стол и духовка. Здесь мы ели каждый день, и по размерам помещение было гораздо меньше самого магазина.

Я схватил буханку вчерашнего хлеба и отрезал ломтик, пока отец готовил завтрак. Хлеб не первой свежести, но в середине он по-прежнему мягкий. Я заставил себя поесть хлеб.

- Итак, ты сегодня нервничаешь? - спросил он из-за прилавка.

- Да нет, - слишком быстро сказал я. Я съежился, зная, что выдал себя.

- Ага, - он повернулся ко мне и ухмыльнулся.  
>- И ты не беспокоишься о девушке, которая с легкостью может пристрелить белку?<p>

- Не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует, - натянуто проговорил я, но не смог подавить ухмылку. Я все еще проклинал тот день, когда я, невинный мальчик девяти лет от роду, признался ему, что влюбился. Отец не может этого забыть по сей день.

- Помню те дни, когда я был мальчиком, - начал он, усевшись рядом со мной. - Ты не похож на меня. Я не думал, что меня могут выбрать в качестве трибута. Меня больше волновала... ну, знаешь, тогда был выбран мой брат.

Это ложь и мы оба знали об этом. Если бы и была какая-то хорошая сторона моего рассказа о любви к ней, то это его ответный рассказ о том, что он когда-то любил ее мать.

- Конечно, отец, брат, - он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы растрепать мои волосы.

- Ох, дерьмо, ты... - его прервала моя мать, вошедшая в комнату. Его улыбка постепенно исчезла, когда он встал, чтобы уступить место матери.

- Доброе утро, - энергично сказала она и налила себе кофе, скорее из-за привычки.

Кофе. Еще одна изысканная вещь из Капитолия. Продавцы получают его раз в неделю, и моя мать всегда стоит первой в очереди.

Тогда, когда я попросил новую пару обуви, я сказал, что мы вполне могли бы обойтись без кофе. Это действительно ее разозлило. Она начала целую тираду о том, что мать дала мне все, что единственное, чего она желает - кофе. И как я могу быть таким эгоистичным?

Ее характер злил меня и я по-прежнему помнил выражение ее лица, когда спрашивал ее, что именно она для меня сделала. Вот тогда я и получал все удары.

Стул громко заскрипел, отвлекая меня от мыслей, когда она села напротив меня. Мой отец притянул стул поближе к себе и продолжил заканчивать завтрак. Он не замечал острый взгляд моей матери, следящей за всеми его движениями.

- Где ты достал это мясо? - спросила она.

Я попытался забрать с собой хлеб, не желая быть здесь с ней, когда она может взорваться в любую минуту.

- А, это? Я обменял это мясо этим утром у одного местного парнишки, - небрежно ответил он.

Ее глаза холодно ощетинились.  
>- Но мы сегодня закрыты.<p>

Наконец, отец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на нее.

- Сегодня Жатва, Джанет. Я не допущу, чтобы нам сегодня вечером нечем было поесть, если я могу чем-то помочь. Мы честно поторговались.

- А этот ребенок случайно не был твоей дорогой, маленькой малышкой Китнисс, а?

Меня затрясло, когда я услышал ее имя. Обычно, я пытаюсь не думать о ней в день Жатвы. Когда думаю, мучают кошмары, создается ощущение, что мой живот проткнули ножом.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил он, довольно осторожно подбирая слова.

- А, ничего, - ухмыльнулась она. - Просто я знаю, как ты на нее смотришь. Ах, да, ты же рос с ее мамочкой, верно? - спросила она с хитрой улыбкой. Злость была в ее глазах, и я заметил, что она прекрасно знает, о чем говорит.

Лицо отца потемнело, но он не ответил. В кухне царила невыносимая тишина, исключая звуки, издаваемые столовыми приборами.

Наиболее правильным было сказать, что мои родители не поженились по любви. «Слишком разные», - думал я.

Утро до церемонии мы всегда проводили в спешке и приготовлениях. Мой брат и отец трудились на кухне, работая в два раза дольше, чем обычно, а я украшал кексы.

Они оба должны выглядеть идеально, поскольку подойдут к витрине. Так говорила моя мать.

Я параллельно выставил цвета, но не смог контролировать внезапно возникшее чувство потери.

Впервые я это почувствовал в десятилетнем возрасте, когда рисовал на старой книге. Эти картинки были маленькими и немного желтыми, но заставили меня ощутить страх. Картины Трэя Метикенни** (прим.переводчика – без понятия, кто такой, очевидно, вымышленный художник)** заставляли тебя почувствовать, что эти изображения живут собственной жизнью и именно они изменили меня.

Впервые я почувствовал негодование, что родился именно в Дистрикте-12.

Я всегда был доволен своей жизнью, но все переменилось после того, как увидел, насколько удачливым был капитолиец Трэй Метикэнни.

Просто потому, что мне никогда бы не выдалась возможность исследовать границы, как ему. У меня никогда не было возможности держать кисточку, чувствовать волнение от первого взмаха на свежем полотне.

Здесь, в Дистрикте-12, у меня никогда не было возможности испробовать то, что я страстно желал.

Голос моей матери разрушил мою сосредоточенность и хлеб, и без того опасно колеблясь, мог запросто упасть за витрину.

- Пит, - громко позвала мать, - поднимайся, вода остывает!

Я задрожал, стоило мне забраться в глубокую бадью. Вода действительно уже остыла. Я быстро помылся мочалкой и мылом, которое мы использовали только при острой необходимости.

Выйдя из бадьи, я надел рубашку, оставленную рядом мамой. Воротник туго сжимал мою шею, словно рука.

Вытирая полотенцем волосы, попытался пригладить их. Наблюдая за моими действиями в зеркале, делал попытки ослабить охват воротника. Когда, наконец-то, получилось свободно вздохнуть, спустился по лестнице к семье.

Путь к рынку занимает обычно не более чем несколько минут, но с такой толпой - около двадцати. Мой отец прокричал нам, что надо подписаться на карточках, чтобы была гарантия, что нас не схватят миротворцы сегодня ночью.

Мы ожидали прибытия Педера и Мири, не рискуя оказаться внутри толпы. Мой отец одной рукой взъерошил волосы Педера, а другой пожал мою руку. Я почувствовал его дрожь.

- Все в порядке, отец. Мы пройдем через Жатву, - уверенно сказал я, улыбаясь.

Пекар ухмыльнулся.  
>- Даже если меня выберут, я точно выиграю в Играх, - сказал он, согнув руки, пытаясь показать, насколько он сильный. - То есть, посмотрите на меня.<p>

- Все, что я вижу, это маленькие ручки ребенка, - сказал Педер, когда они с Мири подошли к нам.

Пекар в поддельной обиде толкнул Педера.

- Пекар! - прокричала моя мать. - Не толкай брата!

Пекар закатил глаза и я понимающе кивнул.

Пока мама подлизывалась к Педеру и Мири, отец снова к нам подошел.

- Уже скоро, парни, - он попытался улыбнуться. - Мы должны скоро двигаться.

Я кивнул, частично слушая их разговор.

Мири вырвалась из хватки матери и обняла нас.

- Я же увижу вас обоих на обеде сегодня, правда? - серьезно спросила она.

- Ни за что не пропустим этот обед, - подмигнув, сказал Педер.

Педер подошел к Мири и обнял ее за талию.  
>- Пекар, прекрати флиртовать с моей женой. Ты ее смущаешь. И, да, не опаздывайте, я итак голодный.<p>

Мири легонько ударила его.  
>- Мы только что поели! Не прошло и двадцати минут. Как ты можешь уже быть голодным?<p>

- Окей, парни, пора идти, - тихо сказал отец, рот которого скривился в тонкую линию разочарования, бессознательно прерывая возмущенный ответ Педера.

Мири нас еще раз обняла, прежде чем встать рядом с моей матерью.

- Удачи, - сказал Педер, последовав за женой. - Увижу вас вечером.

Мой отец взъерошил наши волосы, прежде чем отправить в толпу. Мы пробили себе путь к веревке, ограждающей зрителей от сцены.

Пекар повернулся ко мне.  
>- Ну, мы через это пройдем. Я не расстраиваюсь, - сказал он, убедительно улыбаясь.<p>

- Конечно, - согласился я. - Мири убьет нас, если мы не придем на ее ужин.

Он громко засмеялся и кивнул.  
>- Это точно, - проговорил он и пошел в секцию для совершеннолетних.<p>

Мое внимание переместилось на площадку рядом с возрожденном Домом Правосудия. Соединенные стеклянные шары зловеще светились в дневном свете. Я задрожал, стоило мне подумать, на скольких листках написано ее имя.

«Слишком много», - подумал я. «Слишком много».

Как положено, она вошла в нашу секцию. Мое дыхание остановилось, когда я увидел ее. Никогда не видел ее в платье. В прошлую Жатву она надела юбку с блузкой. Мое сердце забилось быстрее. Она выглядела изумительно.

Майор Андерсен - высокий, любезный мужчина, прервал мои мысли, начав длинную, давно знакомую речь об истории Панема. Мои глаза вновь вернулись к сцене. Эффи Бряк - довольно эксцентричный сопровождающий из Капитолия с розовыми волосами и отвратительного зеленого цвета костюмом, галантно опустилась на рядом стоящий пустой стул.

Я не смог сдержаться от смеха - Хейтмич, единственный победитель Дистрикта-12, как всегда опоздал.

Как только я перестал о нем думать, мужчина зашел на сцену. То, что он пьян, очевидно каждому: перед тем, как сесть, он не упустил случая полапать Эффи Бряк.

Мэр выглядел достаточно смущенным, громко говорил поверх хихиканья.  
>- А теперь для меня огромная честь представить сопровождающего Дистрикта-12 - Эффи Бряк!<p>

Свое отвращение к Хейтмичу она попыталась скрыть улыбкой.

- Счастливых Голодных Игр! - с энтузиазмом закричала она, зайдя на подиум.  
>- И пусть удача будет на вашей стороне! - она потрогала волосы, будто хотела убедиться, что они на месте. После этого Эффи принялась убеждать нас, что это большая честь - быть здесь. Ага, конечно. Очевидно, что она пожелала бы сопровождать другой Дистрикт с тех пор, как она впервые побыла здесь несколько лет назад.<p>

Я заметил Гейла. Он смотрел в моем направлении, и я отметил, что тот смотрит на нее, и она оборачивается на его взгляд. Казалось, будто они просто тихо разговаривают. Они с беспокойством смотрели друг на друга.

Это чувство ударило меня так неожиданно, что прежде чем полностью испытал его, едва осознал, что это такое.

«Она никогда на меня так не смотрела», - гневно подумал я.

Я так глубоко был пронзен этой новостью, что не заметил Эффи Бряк, приготовившуюся вытянуть карточку. Я вернулся к реальности, когда она вернулась на подиум.

Она прочистила свою глотку и громко, счастливым голосом закричала:  
>- Примроуз Эвердин.<p>

Спустя где-то секунду я обрадовался, что назвали не ее. Это не она. Но затем я понял следующее.

Примроуз Эвердин.

Эвердин.

Китнисс.

Я оглянулся. Она застыла в шоке, ее глаза расширились.

- Прим! - закричала она, заплакав от боли, пронеслась возле меня и встала перед сестрой. И затем я услышал слова, разрушившие мой мир:

- Я доброволец! Я доброволец в качестве трибута!

Перевела Fly-Gold.

Отредактировала: Chocolate_Baby


	2. Ирония

**История другими глазами. Глава 2. Ирония.**

_Дисклаймер: все права принадлежат Сьюзен Коллинз, никто ни на что не претендует. _

Я не могу двигаться. Не могу думать. Я лишь беспомощно наблюдаю, как Китнисс встает впереди Прим, и девочка обнимает свою старшую сестренку за талию своими маленькими ручками. Гейл мгновенно появляется рядом с ними, и, пока Прим дико борется с ним, отводит ее в сторону. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но могу сказать: Гейл безумно хочет взять в охапку Китнисс и убежать с ней далеко-далеко, и никогда больше не возвращаться.

Я понимаю, что он чувствует, поскольку меня одолевает то же самое желание – убежать с ней, и пусть Капитолий бушует, сколько хочет. Я так сильно хочу защитить ее, что это причиняет мне боль. Мои руки сжимаются в кулаки, а пальцы врезаются в ладонь, чтобы я не сорвался и, взобравшись на помост, сделал что-нибудь еще хуже.

Никогда прежде я ненавидел Капитолий сильнее, чем сейчас.

Ее голос разрушает тишину и заставляет меня затаить дыхание: - Китнисс Эвердин, - даже несмотря на то, что плохо слышу с такого расстояния, могу сказать, что сказано было громко, мужественно и гордо.  
>- Держу пари, это твоя сестра. Не дадим ей увести славу у тебя из-под носа, верно? – Я сильно сжимаю руки на груди, подавляя гневный рык на высказывание розоволосой женщины. Но, тем не менее, это не выход.<br>- Ну же! Давайте дружно похлопаем нашему новому трибуту!

Удивительно, но никто не хлопает. Ни мэр, ни народ не слушает слова Эффи. Такие же ошеломленные и ничтожные, как насекомые, камеры устремляются вниз, ловя первый признак бунта.

Я пристально смотрю на Китнисс. Ее лицо такое же шокированное, как и у всех. Я застыл, наблюдая и запоминая ее лицо. Возможно, я вообще в последний раз смотрю на нее. Нет, я не должен так думать! Если кто-нибудь и достоин выжить, то только она. Так я убеждаю себя.

Но я возвращаюсь в реальность и вижу, что только я один так шокирован. Остальные люди прикладывают три пальца ко рту и смотрят на Китнисс. Никогда прежде я не был так горд за Дистрикт-12. Я прикладываю пальцы к губам и тоже направляю их на Китнисс.

В этот волнующий момент на сцену взбирается Хейтмич, самая трезвая и милая личность на площади. - Посмотрите на нее! Посмотрите! – кричит он на камеры и подбрасывает руку высоко в воздух, как раз над головой Китнисс. Я замечаю, как она пошатнулась под его весом.

- Мне она нравиться! Такая… - он делает паузу, пьет из бутылки и продолжает, - молодчина! – ликующе говорит он. Наконец, отпуская Китнисс, он приближается поближе к камерам и высказывается: - Не то, что вы!

И, прежде чем еще раз прокричать: «Не то, что вы!» Хейтмич указывает рукой на центр сцены. И потом падает на пол и бьет себя.

Все камеры окружают мужчину со всех сторон, пока Миротворцы пытаются пройти сквозь толпу. После кладут его на носилки и уносят подальше от всех. Как будто бы это поможет изменить ситуацию.

Эффи Бряк снова пытается привлечь внимание толпы к себе.

- Какой день! – Теперь ее парику не хватает несколько дюймов. - Но все станет еще лучше, ведь пришло время выбрать трибута-мальчика!

Она подходит к шару и, поправляя руками парик, без вступительных речей достает из шара бумажку с именем. И я не успеваю даже подготовиться, а она, возвращаясь к толпе, произносит: - Пит Мелларк!

И второй раз за сегодня я шокирован. И прилагая все усилия, негнущимися ногами иду к сцене.

Давай, парень. Будь сильным. Не показывай трусость.

Сначала правой.

Потом левой.

И хотя я двигаюсь медленно, все же иду. Прошел Пекаря, стоящего с открытым ртом. Думаю, я слышу плач Мири, но не уверен. Не думаю, что могу сейчас о чем-то думать.

Наконец, дошел до сцены, надеясь, что мое лицо не выдает истинных эмоций. Я встаю недалеко от Китнисс, наши волосы прикасаются, а ее близость странным образом успокаивает меня. Я знаю, что должен делать.

Эффи Бряк спрашивает об добровольцев, но, когда никто не вызывается, я не удивляюсь.

Мэр начинает читать: «Договор с повинными в мятеже дистриктами», которую читает каждый год, исключая, конечно, те дни, когда я один стою на сцене. Я – бедный подросток, который не только боится убить, но еще и увидеть чью-то смерть.

И я сам умру. Меня не грызут сомнения. Не вернусь, если это будет означать ее смерть. Никогда, черт возьми.

Жизнь – сплошная ирония, не правда ли? Я имею в виду, что еще утром я не имел возможности даже поговорить с ней, а вскоре мне придется ее убить.

Ну, это никогда не случиться. Я знаю, что она выживет. Не уверен, как, но она вернется домой. Я просто знаю.

И когда Мэр по очереди пожимает нам руку, я следую его примеру и сжимаю ее маленькую ручку. Между тем, я понимаю, что рукопожатие является своеобразным договором.

Договором, что она вернется домой, а я погибну.

Но почему-то это не пугает меня. Не так, как надо. Просто придает уверенность. Она вернется, будет жить и этого для меня достаточно.

Гимн заканчивается, и мы оказываемся окруженными миротворцами. Толпа сгущается, когда мы идем. Все их лица мрачны и... грустны.

Я не знаю, что получиться. Обычно семьи радуются, что Жатва прошла, для них эта минута - праздник, потому что не выбрали их ребенка. В этом году, во всяком случае. Но сейчас они все молчат, большинство даже показывают на нас средними пальцами. Все во мне чувствует такую гордость от людей, что пробивает на слезу.

Я быстро бросаю взгляд на Китнисс. Ее лицо безэмоционально, что еще раз убеждает меня в том, насколько она добра, храбра и уникальна.

Никто бы не вышел вместо сестры. Черт, да мой брат не стал добровольцем. Я не виню Пекаря, поскольку сам бы не вызвался. Такой поступок показывает, насколько она заботиться о Прим, как она ее любит. И от этого я шокирован.

Мы проходим через входную дверь, а потом нас разделяют. Они проводят меня по широкому, богатому коридору в комнату, где я буду сидеть. Если я думал, что коридор был богат, то эта комната была в разы лучше. Все пространство занято стульями, на которых находятся подушки вельветового цвета. Стены и пол выполнены под дерево и отполированы так, что я могу видеть свое отражение.

Они правда чрезмерны во всем, не так ли? Насколько они лучше? Ладно, это модно. Если бы я жил в таком месте, наверняка чертовски боялся опрокинуть какое-нибудь стекло.

Я прислоняюсь к спинке стула, пытаясь приготовить себя для следующего испытания. Проклятие, мне отведен всего лишь час, чтобы попрощаться с близкими людьми, которых не увижу! Какая бодрая и задушевная мысль.

Мой отец приходит первым, а за ним идут два мои брата и Мири.

Мать идет медленно и неохотно.

Мири первая подарила мне медвежьи объятия, обливаясь слезами, скатывающимися вниз по ее лицу. Мири проще назвать семьей, чем матерью. И это правда. Я знал ее всю жизнь. Она и мой брат вместе были с детства, так что ни для кого не было шоком известие об их женитьбе. Как по мне, для меня она всегда была сестрой, и здорово, что я официально могу называть ее так.

Она взяла мою голову в свои руки и посмотрела на меня.  
>- Обещай, Пит, - ее глаза повлажнели и сверкали. - Обещай, что вернешься.<p>

Это вызывает слезы. Я пытаюсь смахнуть их, но бесполезно. Потому что знаю, что не могу пообещать. Не могу дать ей ложную надежду. Нет ни единого шанса, что я вернусь. Не после всего.

Она встряхивает меня, слезы капают на грудь.  
>- Обещай мне! - И когда я продолжаю стоять, Мири останавливается и обнимает меня, вздрагивая и сопя.<p>

Появляется Педер, обнимает ее за талию и оттаскивает назад, пытаясь успокоить.

Я беспомощно смотрю на нее, пока отец не взъерошивает мои волосы и, нежно беря под локоть, отводит в другой конец комнаты. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, но пристально наблюдаю за ней, а мое сердце болит. Отец поворачивает меня лицом к нему и шепчет:  
>- Я буду скучать, сын.<p>

Мое горло першит.  
>- И я, папа, - хрипло говорю я.<p>

- Слушай внимательно, Пит, - его лицо серьезно, глаза сияют, а губы сжаты в полоску. - Не позволяй Играм изменить себя. Ты слышишь? У тебя прекрасная душа, и я не хочу, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось. - Он гневно качает головой, желая, чтобы я сохранил свою личность. - Через то, что ты пройдешь - это ужасно, не сомневаюсь. Но ты должен выжить, будь сильным. - Он был прав. У меня есть друзья, семья, школа, блестящее будущее. Но он ошибается - у меня есть на примете человек, за которого я умру. Она - самое важное, что у меня есть. Но я не хотел ломать отца.

- Я знаю, отец, постараюсь изо всех сил, - чтобы показать, что она выиграла, тихо добавляю я.

- Я люблю тебя, Пит.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - мой голос сломался на последнем слове.

Он останавливается, выпрямляется и шепчет мне на ухо: - Я знаю, что скоро увижу тебя.

Мое сердце сжимается, и я просто безумно хочу поверить ему, но я знаю, что этого не будет. Я не смогу.

Дверь с шумом закрывается, и я остаюсь в одиночестве. Я обнаруживаю, что сижу в мягком диване. На столе рядом со мной стоят бесчисленное количество стеклянных статуэток, и я, сам того не осознавая, смахиваю одну из них. Она падает на пол, и я чувствую себя лучше.

Раздается стук в дверь, и я поспешно пихаю остатки разбитого стекла под диван. Должно быть, это Миротворец хочет проводить меня к поезду, но тогда почему он стучит?

Я подхожу к двери, открываю ее и испытываю самый сильный шок в моей жизни.

Гейл.

Гейл, мой враг, стоит в дверном проеме и ухмыляется, когда видит, какое впечатление произвел на меня его приход.

- Не возражаешь, если я займу минуту твоего времени? – вежливо произносит он, словно мы старые друзья и дружим уже давно. В реальности же мы не сказали и десяти слов.

Я холодно киваю и, впустив его, закрываю за ним дверь.

Он свистит, осматривая помещение.

- Не слабо.

Он еще не посетил Китнисс.

- Я иду к Китнисс, - подтверждает он мое подозрение. - Поэтому мне надо поспешить.

Он подходит ко мне, встает лицом к лицу и прочищает горло.

- Мне нужно было узнать… - он обрывает фразу и глубоко вздыхает, набирая сил. - Мне нужно спросить… ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

Должно быть, на моем лице появляется вопросительное выражение, поэтому он быстро объясняет: 

- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты приглядел за ней… знаешь, в Капитолии. Просто чтобы убедится, что с ней будет все хорошо.

Гейл говорит так быстро, что я с трудом слышу его. Но я могу сказать, что он борется с собой, говоря мне все это. Ему в прямом смысле нравится Китнисс. Единственное, что он всегда хмурый и никогда никого не просит о помощи.

Он с отвращением встряхивает головой.

- Я даже не знаю, зачем пришел. Такой дурак. Ну что ты можешь там сделать для нее? – Он поворачивается спиной, его лицо все красное. - Как ты можешь ей помочь? – шепчет он.

Я потрясен. Человек, которого я буквально тридцать секунд назад мысленно назвал врагом, умоляет меня позаботиться о девушке, которую мы оба любим. На самом деле, я более чем потрясен – ошеломлен.

Он по-прежнему не смотрит на меня, его руки сжимаются в кулак, и без единого слова он начинает уходить.

- Гейл, - я сам удивляюсь, что произношу это. - Я сделаю это. Она вернется домой, - убеждение в моем голосе эхом разносится по комнате.

Он поворачивается ко мне, в его глазах полыхает микс из надежды и шока.

- Ч… что?

- Она вернется домой.

Улыбка появляется на его лице, и, быстро дошагав до меня, он опускает руку на мои волосы. Его глаза полны эмоций.

- Серьезно? Вернется?

Я киваю, подтверждая. Он кладет мои руки в свои.

- Спасибо тебе большое, Пит. Я… я не знаю, что и сказать. Я…

- Все в порядке, Гейл. Я понимаю, - обрываю его я. Он даже и не знает, насколько же я его понимаю.

Его тело напрягается, лицо опускается и больше не выражает надежду.

- Нет, нет, нет, ты не должен этого делать, - шепчет он, но я с трудом его слышу. - Должен был вызваться волонтером и уйти с ней вместо тебя. Я должен был…

Я снова обрываю его.

- Нет, не должен, - я пытаюсь убедить его. - Подумай о своей семье. Ты не должен был оставлять их, - я знаю, что он знает все это, но все-таки испытывает чувство вины. - Не расстраивайся, Гейл. Я найду способ и верну ее домой. Обещаю. Поверь.

Он кивает.

- А теперь иди к Китнисс. Держу пари, она дожидается тебя.

Гейл встряхивает головой и закрывает глаза. - Ты прав, - говорит он и направляется к двери. Открывает ее и поворачивается ко мне, чтобы сказать: 

- Спасибо тебе, Пит. Я не знаю, как я вообще посмел просить тебя об этом, - он тихо смотрит на меня в течение нескольких минут, его глаза так много говорят, и вот Гейл закрывает за собой дверь.

Наконец, в одиночестве я сваливаюсь на диван. Мои глаза еще покрасневшие и опухшие после визита семьи. Я даже не пытаюсь скрыть это, ведь если трибуты недооценят меня, то очень сильно ошибутся.

Сижу в тишине несколько минут и вскоре слышу шаги Миротворца. Время идти, и вот я уже встаю и ожидаю, что на меня неожиданно нахлынет печаль. Но этого не случается. И хотя я знаю, что буду скучать по Дистрикту и семье, но мне необходимо найти способ вернуть Китнисс живой.

Просто потому, что она должна жить. Других вариантов нет.

**T****/****N****: порадуйте переводчика комментариями! **


	3. Истинная красота

История другими глазами._** 3. **_

Поезд трогается сразу же, когда мы идем по роскошному и огромному холлу. Здание Суда даже отдаленно не напоминает этот холл.

Эффи Бряк отводит меня в мою комнату. Да, комнату. Очевидно, пассажирам нужна целая огромная комната во время поездки. Если вы спросите меня, я отвечу, что это – абсурд.

Тем не менее, вскоре я оказываюсь в огромной спальне. В такой огромной я еще ни разу не был. Эта комната еще более необычна, чем Здание Суда и холл вместе взятые.

Мы движемся так быстро, что цвета кажутся вспышкой. Я задаюсь вопросом, в каком же мы Дистрикте, все еще в двенадцатом?

Кто-то барабанит в дверь. Уже ужин? Я пересекаю всю комнату, открываю дверь, ожидая увидеть сияющее лицо Эффи Бряк, но вместо этого удивляюсь, видя пьяное лицо Хейтмича.

- Привет, ребенок, - он дышит на меня. Ага, определенно пьяный. - Эта женщина хотела, чтобы я сказал тебе, что ужин через полчаса. Не опоздай, слышишь? Не хочу, чтобы она вновь на меня накричала, - говорит он раздражающим голосом. - Серьезно, не то, чтобы я хочу провалиться… - бормочет он и уходит. - А! – Хейтмич неожиданно поворачивается. - Не ждите меня на ужине, я иду дрыхнуть. И, может, когда проснусь, вы с этим всем уже закончите… - и затем он уходит также быстро, как и ранее пришел.

Я закрываю дверь и падаю на кровать, обводя взглядом комнату. Напротив стены с окном находится два комода с зеркалом, без сомнения, с самой модной одеждой сезона. Еще дальше от шкафа есть дверь, через которую я вижу большую душевую кабинку. Душ открыт.

Звучит хорошо. Я никогда раньше не принимал душ, только изредка купался в ванне с горячей водой. Взволнованный, я подхожу к душевой кабинке и включаю горячую воду.

Когда я выхожу, до ужина остается десять минут. Я поспешно нахожу самую близко лежащую ко мне груду одежды и достаю черную рубашку и штаны. Одевшись, причесываю волосы и выхожу.

Мм… где мы будем ужинать? Смущенный, оглядываюсь по сторонам. Я различаю одетого во все белое мужчину, выходящего из комнаты ниже по коридору. Бегу к нему и трогаю за плечи.

- Простите, сэр. Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, проводить меня до столовой?

Он невыразительно кивает и провожает меня в совершенно другом направлении.

- Эм, - после нескольких неуклюжих минут молчания, я пытаюсь завязать разговор. - На что похож Капитолий? Вы же там живете, верно?

Он даже не удостаивает меня взглядом. Я принимаю поражение, и дальше идем в тишине.

Даже минуты не проходит, как он останавливается у огромной арки. Слегка наклонив рукой, он словно показывает мне, что надо войти именно туда. Я вхожу в столовую, обшитую панелями. Посередине находится стол, на котором лежат стеклянные тарелки. Я сажусь на пустой, самый близко расположенный ко мне, бархатный стул.

Несколько секунд спустя входит Эффи Бряк, за ней идет следом переодетая Китнисс. Я долго смотрю на нее, и она любопытно смотрит на меня в ответ. Я отвожу глаза.

- Где Хейтмич? – как всегда живо спрашивает меня Эффи.

- Когда я видел его в последний раз, он сказал, что пойдет спать, - отвечаю я ей, не желая, чтобы Китнисс славила мой влюбленный взгляд. Она бы начала что-то подозревать, и это что-то, что она давно могла выяснить, заставило бы почувствовать ее чересчур неловко. Мне труднее сдерживаться тогда, когда чувствую ее присутствие, что уж говорить о том, что она садиться рядом со мной.

Я наблюдаю за движущимся ртом Эффи, но не слышу ни слова. Мои мысли движутся слишком быстро даже для меня.

Еду подают все время. Никогда не видел столько еды на одном столе. Я ем все, что ставит тихий мужчина на стол. Эффи говорит мне подождать, ведь еще не все пришли, но я не слышу ее и не могу остановиться. Это самая лучшая еда, что я когда-либо ел.

На это Эффи Бряк говорит, что у нас хотя бы хорошие манеры в отличие от предыдущих трибутов, которые ели, как «дикари». Нет нужды смотреть на Китнисс, поскольку я знаю, что ее лицо словно застыло. И замечаю, что она после этого комментария ест так яростно, словно наслаждается ужином. И после этого использует скатерть в качестве салфетки. Я замечаю, что полюбил ее еще больше.

~/~/~/~/~

Сейчас жалею, что съел так много еды. Мой желудок не привык есть столько еды за раз. Кажется, Китнисс чувствует тоже самое. Не то, чтобы я наблюдаю за ней.

Мы снова проходим в другое помещение поезда, чтобы посмотреть видеозаписи с церемонией Жатвы в других Дистриктах. Я всматриваюсь в лица конкурентов, чтобы понять, кто будет для Китнисс большей угрозой, которую необходимо устранить первой. Вот дикий мальчик из Дистрикта-2, который ошеломил всех детей, с энтузиазмом вызвавшись добровольцем. В Дистрикте-11 выбрали тихого мальчика.

И затем замечаю одного мальчика, который не является для нее угрозой, и которого я точно не буду в состоянии убить. Этот парень из Дистрикта-10 со сломанной ногой. После чего отмечаю девочку из одиннадцатого, которой на вид не больше десяти – забудьте о двенадцати.

Эта девочка должна напомнить Китнисс о Прим, с унынием входящую на сцену.

Наша церемония самая последняя. Мои самые худшие воспоминания возвращаются, как только я услышал, как Китнисс вызвалась добровольцем. И, как и тогда, смотрю на нее, одиноко, но гордо и мужественно стоящей на сцене, и не могу оторвать от нее взгляда. Мой взгляд падает на Хейтмича, пикирующего со сцены, и замечаю, что она выдыхает, когда камеры не смотрят на нее. Я моментально чувствую шок, наблюдая за ярко выраженным страхом на ее лице, а также за моим прозвучавшим именем.

_«Что это было?» - _удивляюсь я. Опускаю все обнадеживающие мысли и продолжаю повторять, что она просто удивлена. «Это ничего не значит», - напрягаюсь я, хотя надежда все растет и растет.

Дело не в том, что я надеюсь на наши отношения. Из этого ничего и не выйдет. Я просто как соль на ноющую рану, еще одна боль, которую нельзя избежать.

И вообще, почему я все еще рассматриваю возможность наших _отношений_? Возможно, ее лицо отражало такие эмоции, поскольку она знала меня. Под «знала» подразумевается, что мы учились в одном классе, и она не хотела попасть со мной в смертельную ловушку, поскольку проучились вместе много лет. Конечно, так и было. Ничего больше, чем жалость. Жалость на поганую удачу. И она не скрывала свои чувства ко мне. Даже если я теперь ее понимаю, это причиняет мне боль.

Наконец, гимн заканчивается, и диктор начинает говорить, что зрители могут попытаться включить телевизор завтра и посмотреть начало церемоний. Попытаться. Ха, забавно. Как будто бы у всех есть выбор.

Эффи Бряк раздражает, говоря о том, как необходимо уложиться за это время.

- Ваш ментор знает все о поведение перед камерами и церемонии.

По непонятной причине я нахожу ее комментарий забавным и громко смеюсь и шучу:

- Он же каждый год напивается. Всегда пьяный.

- Каждый день, - добавляет Китнисс. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, но поворачиваюсь к ней и ухмыляюсь. Она ухмыляется в ответ, в ее глазах появляется искорка смеха.

Эффи Бряк расстроена нашей вспышкой.

- Да, - злобно, но спокойно говорит она. - Конечно, вы считаете себя удачливыми, раз смеетесь. Но вспомните, что ментор – единственная связь на Играх с реальным миром. Единственный кто может дать вам совет, обеспечить вам подарки от спонсоров и самих спонсоров. Хейтмич может помочь вам или выжить, или… умереть.

Хейтмич выбирает прекрасный момент, чтобы войти в столовую.

- Я пропустил ужин? – с пренебрежением говорит он, слова очень трудно различить. И затем его тошнит прямо на пол, после чего он сам падает на всю эту грязь.

- Вот и продолжайте смеяться! – ликующе говорит Эффи. Затем она обходит эту грязь и оставляет нас с ментором один на один.

Я в отвращении наблюдаю, как Хейтмич пытается подняться, но затем мгновенно падает опять в лужу. Мельком смотрю на Китнисс и ловлю ее взгляд. И, без слов, оба пытаемся помочь Хейтмичу встать на обе ноги. Как бы меня не огорчили слова Эффи Бряк, она права. Стоит нам оказаться на Арене, только он может нас вытащить.

- Я споткнулся? – спрашивает он, вытирая лицо грязным рукавом. - Воняет.

- Давай проведем тебя в комнату. Немного приведем в порядок, - предлагаю я.

Мы тащим его в его вагон и бросаем под душ. Китнисс включает воду, а он, как мне кажется, даже не реагирует.

И затем понимаю, насколько это будет неловким для нее. Никто не захочет раздеть толстого, старого мужчину и помыть его. Особенно девушки. В смысле, даже для меня это будет слишком, но я смогу. Но не Китнисс.

- Все в порядке, - говорю я ей. - Я займусь им.

Сначала она выглядит успокоенной, но затем подозрительной.

- Хорошо, я пошлю тебе на помощь кого-нибудь из персонала.

- Не стоит, сам справлюсь, - не уверен, что смогу работать с тем, кто не говорит. Хотя бы Хейтмич время от времени стонет.

После того, как душ смывает все неприятные запахи и следы рвоты, я нахожу в его гардеробной пижаму и помогаю Хейтмичу лечь. Убеждаюсь, что ему нормально лежаться, выключаю свет и ухожу.

Вернувшись в комнату, раздеваюсь и укладываюсь под толстое одеяло. Заглядываю в окно, вижу свет и думаю, что, вполне возможно, это уже другой Дистрикт.

Снова поворачиваюсь, и на этот раз уже на спину. Удивляюсь, подлавливая себя на мысли, что же сейчас может делать Китнисс. Она спит? Или думает о семье? А, может, о Гейле? И с этими мыслями я засыпаю окончательно.

Я просыпаюсь, как только голос Эффи звенит на всю комнату.

- Просыпайся! Сегодня очень важный день! – не думает же она, что может заставить меня выползти из кровати? Только если она не такая же идиотка внутри, какой выглядит снаружи.

И все-таки встаю, надеваю шелковую красную рубашку и приглаживаю волосы. Войдя в столовую, понимаю, что Хейтмич уже тут. А я-то думал, что он будет валяться в постели, страдая от похмелья, еще целое утро. Очевидно, это не так.

Сажусь рядом с ним, и мне мгновенно подают огромную тарелку, наполненную едой. Также ставят кружку чего-то горячего, и я любопытно принюхиваюсь.

- Горячий шоколад, - извещает Хейтмич. - Миленький такой напиточек. Попробуй, тебе понравиться.

Я застенчиво пробую и вздрагиваю, когда эта жидкость проходит внутрь меня. Восхитительно!

Эффи Бряк выбирает чашку кофе, а затем смотрит, как Хейтмич наливает себе в сок какую-то прозрачную жидкость. Эффи сердито вздыхает. 

- Ты и часа без питья протянуть не можешь? – клянусь, она почти кричит.

- Ааай, сладкая, а ты по-прежнему язвишь насчет церемонии? Не моя вина, что твой парик думал сам по себе. Повыступаешь еще? Интересно, что ты на это скажешь.

Она резко встает и выходит из комнаты, шепча ругательства и холодно отталкивая Китнисс со своего пути.

Все еще смеясь, Хейтмич подзывает к себе Китнисс и кивком головы приказывает ей сесть. Ей тоже накрывают тарелку, и я вижу, что девушка также любопытно смотрит на чашку.

- Они называют этот напиток горячим шоколадом, - говорю я. - Неплохо.

Она делает небольшой глоток и красиво улыбается. А затем садиться и, игнорируя еду, выпивает все, до последней капли.

Я смеюсь про себя. Она такая забавная и непредсказуемая. Я часами могу наблюдать за ней. Но, конечно, стараясь не волновать ее. Я окунаю тост в шоколад. Так даже лучше. И счастливо продолжаю завтракать, пока Китнисс не нарушает тишину.

- Предполагается, что вы должны советовать нам, как выжить, - говорит она. Такое ощущение, что она вечность об этом думала.

- Вот вам совет: останьтесь живыми, - хохочет он.

Не смешно. Чувствую, как холоднею. Тебе лучше не шутить об Играх и, особенно с детьми, которых выбрали. Неожиданно, я чувствую в себе гнев, что он так легко поднимает на смех ее требование о помощи.

- Очень смешно, - саркастически говорю я. Особо не думая, выбивая у него стакан. Он разбивается вдребезги, и по всему столу разливается окровавленная жидкость. - Вот только не нам.

И затем выпрыгиваю из стола. Чувствую боль в челюсти. Все испортил. Где-то возле стола слышу грохот. И затем восклицание Хейтмича: 

- Так-так, что тут? Неужели на этот раз мне достались бойцы?

Испытывая любопытство, разворачиваюсь и сажусь обратно за стол, прося лед.

- Нет, - говорит Хейтмич, останавливая меня. - Давай покажем это на шоу. Остальные подумают, что ты до арены подрался с кем-то из остальных трибутов.

- Но это против правил! – замечаю я.

- Только если они на деле поймают тебя. Этот синяк говорит, что ты дрался, но не был пойман. - Он поворачивается к Китнисс. - Ты можешь бросать ножи?

Растерянный, я посмотрел на них. Затем все понял. Она, наверное, подошла к нему и ударила своим ножом. Он стоял рукояткой вверх, лезвие было воткнуто в крупу на столе. Она схватила его, сделала солидный выпад и метнула в стену. Он проткнул ее. Не так, конечно, но, похоже, сделал трещину между двумя половинками. Я даже и не представлял, что она может так превосходно обращаться с ножом. Вернее, я знаю, что она хорошо стреляет, но нож? Слишком впечатляюще.

- Встаньте здесь. Оба, - говорит Хейтмич, кивком головы показывая на центр комнаты. Мы делаем так, как он говорит, и затем он осматривает нас. Он поднимает мою руку и щупает мускулы, которые я заработал в Пекарне. И затем Хейтмич всматривается в мое лицо.

- Ну, ты не так уж и безнадежен. Вроде бы не худой. И, когда до тебя доберутся стилисты, будешь еще и привлекательным.

Я немножко злюсь, что он только что оскорбил меня перед Китнисс, но, как бы то ни было, это было не так уж страшно.

- Окей. Я вами займусь. С одним условием: вы не мешаете мне пить, а я остаюсь достаточно трезвым, чтобы помочь вам.

«Ну, это получше, чем вообще ничто», - решаю я.

- Прекрасно, - соглашаюсь я. Надеюсь, он правда поможет нам.

- Так помоги нам, - быстро говорит Китнисс. - Когда мы попадем на арену…

Он обрывает ее. Говорит, что всему свое время.

- Через несколько минут мы будем на станции, где я передам вас в руки стилистов. Возможно, вам не понравиться, что они с вами сделают. Но не возражайте, - предсказывает он.

Она начинает протестовать.

- Никаких «но». Не протестуйте, - и затем уходит из комнаты. Вагон становиться слабоосвещенным. Мы проходим сквозь капитолийский проход.

Мы не говорим. Я пытаюсь выдать что-нибудь остроумное и забавное, но мой мозг абсолютно пуст. Я так хочу поговорить с ней, но не знаю о чем.

Поезд начинает замедляться, и наш вагон неожиданно снова освещается. Мы подбегаем к окну и выглядываем, и наши лица застывают в шоке. Это место так отличается от дома, в котором мы родились. Здания такие высокие, что достигают неба, и я не могу увидеть их верхушку, а машины всевозможных размеров ездят туда-сюда по улицам. А люди! Они так отличаются от населений Дистрикта-12 со своими кричаще разноцветными телами и цветными париками. Это не натурально и отвратительно. Они похожи на другой вид, не человеческий, инопланетный.

Люди узнают в нас новых трибутов и машут нам. Китнисс в отвращении отодвигается от окна. Я остаюсь, маша и улыбаясь в ответ. Наши будущие спонсоры где-то здесь, и я собираюсь им понравиться.

Я отодвигаюсь, когда мы должны выйти из поезда, и улавливаю взгляд Китнисс, наполненный отвращением.

- Кто знает? – бесстрастно замечаю я. - Один из них может быть богат.

Я провожу в Центре Преображения несколько часов, хотя и кажется, что больше. Я просто стою смирно, пока моя команда подготовки, Волвиа и Корвета, совершают свою магию.

А сейчас я стою на маленьком подиуме, полностью обнаженный, пока они порхают вокруг меня, поправляя сбившуюся прядку волос.

Волвиа, небольшой мужчина, тело которого полностью разукрашенно синей краской и волосами шокирующего розового цвета, отходит от меня на несколько шагов и говорит:

- Знаешь, Корвета, думаю, мы хорошо потрудились! Теперь, когда он вымыт, выглядит не так плохо.

- Ты прав, Волвиа, по крайне мере у этого есть тело, - говорит Корвета, подмигивая мне. Она приложила свой пурпурный палец к щеке, раздумывая. - Я вообще хотела, чтобы его покрасили в фиолетовый, но Порция захотела, чтобы он выглядел «естественным». Чтобы это не значило.

Про себя я тихо благодарю Порцию. Если бы она не являлась лидером группы, то, возможно, я стал бы вести себя как враг. С фиолетовой кожей. Я вздрагиваю от этой мысли.

- Пойдем, позовем Порцию! – воскликнули они в унисон, хлопая руками.

- Мы скоро вернемся, милый, - кричит Корвета, и они выпархивают из комнаты.

Они оба настолько глупы, что невозможно сердиться на них. Хотя стало легче, когда они побрили мою грудь от лишних волосков. Я все еще стою обнаженный посреди подиума. Я уже иду взять халат, как меня прерывает с грохотом открывшаяся дверь.

- Вот он! Ну, разве он не милашка? Когда мы с ним закончили, он выглядит как симпотяжка! – одновременно сказали Корвета и Волвиа, так что я не могу сказать, кто что произнес, поскольку их голоса одинаковы – высокие и грубые.

Женщина, Порция, положила свои руки на их головы.

- Почему бы вам двоим не пойти перекусить после работы? Я позвоню вам, когда вы понадобитесь, - ее голос такой же высокий, как у всех капитолийцев, разве что спокойный и более серьезный, чем у легкомысленных Корветы и Волвиа.

После того, как они ушли, она протягивает мне халат и приглашает сесть за стол в углу комнаты. Она наживает на кнопку, и секунды не проходит, как прибывает наш ужин. Порция начинает есть, и я, прежде чем есть, осматриваю ее. Она молодая, лишенная всех признаков татуировок, она выглядит естественно. Ее волосы рыжие, а кожа такая же бледная, как и моя. Ее глаза пурпурные, а в темноте почти что фиолетовые. Интересно, почему она изменила их цвет. Разве они красят и глаза?

Я ем. Еда даже лучше, чем в поезде. На несколько минут я теряюсь. Когда заканчиваю есть, она начинает говорить:

- Итак, Пит, насчет ночи, - в ее голосе явное возбуждение. - Мой партнер, Цинна, сейчас занимается Китнисс, и мы решили одеть вас в дополнительную одежду. Разве не здорово! – она останавливается, ожидая моей реакции. Я ярко улыбаюсь – эта женщина мне нравиться. - Костюмы будут отражать специфику экономики Дистрикта-12!

Ох, ну, это здорово. Очередной костюм шахтера. У нас точно будет куча спонсоров. Ага. Мой голос немного язвительный.

- То есть мы будем шахтерами?

Она выглядит так, словно готова взорваться от восторга.

- Не совсем, - смеется она. - Нам кажется, что эти костюмы давно устарели. Мы выйдем за рамки стандартов – сфокусируемся именно на угле.

_Ох, ну, это намного лучше. Нас разукрасят во все черное и обнажат_.

- А что мы делаем с углем? Сжигаем его! – кажется, она сейчас грохнется в обморок. - Это то, чего прежде зрители никогда не видели. - И затем она добавляет: - Надеюсь, ты не боишься огня?

~/~/~/~/~/~

Команда заканчивает со мной где-то через четыре часа. Я одет во все черное, а одежда туго затянута поверх кожи. На мне черные ботинки. Моя накидка, которая заканчивает образ, разукрашена в красные, оранжевые и голубые цвета. Кажется, что моя спина в огне.

Но… не сейчас. Про себя я ухмыляюсь.

Мы идем в нашу общую комнату, в которой уже находиться Китнисс, окруженная командой. Поразительно красивая в том же самом костюме. Все останутся в полном восхищении.

Мы спускаемся на нижний этаж Центра, который, на самом деле, является подземкой. Вот старт, в котором трибутов сажают в запряженные лошадьми кареты. Мы двенадцатые и поэтому последние.

Порция и Цинна осторожно помогают нам. А прежде беседуем друг с другом.

- Что думаешь? – шепчет она мне. - Об огне?

- Я сниму твою накидку, если ты снимешь мою, - пытаюсь пошутить я.

Со всей серьезностью, она произносит: - Хорошо.

Я смотрю на нее, и она боится. Я не думаю, что она когда-либо боялась, за исключением вчерашнего, когда была выбрана Прим. - Я знаю, что мы сказали Хейтмичу, что будем слушаться, но он же не приказал нам быть ангелами.

Ее комментарий заставляет меня задуматься над тем, где же Хейтмич.

- Кстати, а где он? Предполагается, что он должен защищать нас от чего-нибудь.

Она кривиться. - Должно быть, напился. На самом деле, хорошо, что его не будет при огне.

И неожиданно мы оба смеемся, ища в друг друге поддержку. Почему-то напряжение исчезает, когда мы оба хихикаем над нашим ментором. А я просто рад, что на ее лице больше нет выражения ужаса.

Начинает играть музыка. Двери медленно открываются, одновременно показывая огромнейшую толпу. Кареты едут одна за другой, и все встречают трибутов аплодисментами, пока на подземке не остаемся мы и Дистрикт-11.

Появляется Цинна с ярким прибором. И прежде чем я успеваю собраться с нервами, он надевает его на нас. Ожидаю почувствовать удар, но вместо этого ощущаю щекотку.

Слышу, что Цинна что-то говорит: - Работает. - Ну, это убеждает. Рад, что мы твои первые кролики-трибуты. Он нежно прикасается рукой к щеке Китнисс и хлопает по ней. - Помни: голову высоко держи. Улыбайся. Они полюбят тебя! – Он подпрыгивает, словно появляется идея. Музыка слишком громкая, чтобы услышать его слова, но слышу, как он говорит нам держаться за руки.

Китнисс поворачивается ко мне, чтобы поговорить, и я вижу ее, обхваченную пламенем. Она выше слов. Ее лицо освещено пламенем, и я лишаюсь слов. Смотря на нее, понимаю, что она ждет ответа.

- Кажется, он просит нас взяться за руки, - говорю я. Быстро беру ее правую руку. Ничего не могу поделать, но замечаю, какие они маленькие и нежные, прежде чем мы въезжаем в город.

Сначала мы поражаем толпу своим внешним видом, но затем они быстро начинают нам хлопать и свистеть. Каждый кивок продолжает наш путь или, лучше сказать, ее путь. Они, как и я, ослеплены ее красотой.

Случайно я словил нас в большом экране. Мы появляемся на колесницах, окруженные пламенем. Темное небо только еще больше придает нам яркости, делая нас еще более отдаленными. Волосы сияют.

Толпа еще кричит, а я словно заморожен. Сжимаю ее руку еще сильнее. Она держится за меня, боясь упасть с кареты. Я слышу, как наши имена кричат еще сильнее. Пока что это только цветочки. На остальных трибутов уже никто не смотрит. Мы – звезды шоу.

Для нас это хорошо – а, вернее, для нее. Скоро появятся спонсоры. Без сомнений. Она ловит красную розу и подносит ко рту, вдыхая ее запах. Они в нее влюбились. Сейчас никто не кричит моего имени – только ее. И кого можно винить? Она так изысканна, свободна и счастлива, и… красива как внутри, так и снаружи. Я же просто стою здесь, словно тень ее славы, и мне абсолютно не завидно.

Когда мы проходим Огненный Круг, она замечает, что мы еще держимся за руки. Когда пытается разжать их, говорю:

- Нет, не надо, - умоляю я. - Пожалуйста, иначе свалюсь с кареты.

Она понимающе кивает. - Хорошо, - и еще сильнее сжимает руку. Я так благодарен ей – сомневаюсь, что не упал бы без ее поддержки.

Кареты проходят через особняк Президента Сноу. Музыка заканчивается с бравадой.

Пока Президент Сноу говорит свою речь, около трибутов появляются камеры. Кажется, большинство внимания обращено на нас. Заканчивается гимн, на минуту камеры возвращаются к остальным трибутам, а затем снова поворачиваются к нам, передавая наш последний круг. Когда ночью темнеет, от нас очень сложно оторвать глаза.

Нас отвозят в Тренировочный Центр, где перед этой толпой захлопывается дверь. Стоит нам войти в комнату, как перед нами появляется наша команда подготовки, треща без умолку о том, как же им понравилась ночь. Затем появляются Порция и Цинна, снимают и тушат наши головные уборы.

На нас смотрят трибуты. Мы затмили их во всем. Никто не забудет наши имена. И на следующей церемонии о нас вспомнят.

Мы разжимаем руки и массажируем их.

- Спасибо, что поддержала. Иначе точно бы упал, - говорю я.

- Уверена, что никто бы не заметил, - она такая искренняя.

- Уверен, что все заметили одну тебя. Ты должна больше ходить, охваченная пламенем. Тебе идет, - робко улыбаюсь ей. _Идиот! Почему ты это говоришь?_

Она краснеет и подходит ко мне. Поднимаясь на кончиках ног, целует меня в щеку. Губы касаются щеки на несколько мгновений, что не мешает моему сердцу забиться сильнее.

_Почему она на меня так действует?_


End file.
